FemTrek
by Alan Hickerson
Summary: Enterprise E encounters another Enterprise.


Fem-Trek

Captains Log: Stardate 2389.5

Captain Kirk recording,

"We have approached the ship carefully. After going through the storm, we are not exactly sure where or when. The ship appeared on sensors and probed us with an advanced sensor bandwidth. Magnified sensor images show a ship much larger even than "Excelsior" class ships. The markings are similar to starfleet but describe a U.S.S. Enterprise 1701-E. So we are in the future, they are in the past, or we are in some sort of parallel time continuum. We hailed the ship several minutes ago and are awaiting a response…."

Jean-Luc Picard stood up, "The Enterprise A? Is that true Number One?"

Will Riker answered, "Yes, Captain, the markings are quite accurate. It just appeared in our time a few moments ago. They have just hailed us Captain! Would you like to respond?"

Picard ordered, "On screen Mr. Data."

Data queried, "Is the captain aware of the potential for time distortion by contact with people from the future?"

Picard answered, "Yes, and we are all concerned about it."

Data stated, "On screen sir."

Jean-Luc stared at the screen and said, "This is the U.S.S. Enterprise 1701-E, Jean-Luc Picard Commanding, our current stardate is 2487.4, can we be of assistance?"

Lt. Uhura answered, "One moment for Captain Kirk."

Kirk commanded, "Put it on the screen Uhura, thank you." As Kirk spoke Jean-Luc stared in amazement, "This is the U.S.S. Enterprise 1701-A, Gemz T. Kirk Commanding, our current stardate is 2389.5, and we are definitely in the wrong universe, you are a man."

Jean-Luc stared at the captain. She was dressed in the appropriate uniform for a captain of the 1701-A. Her hair was closely cropped and she appeared to be a normal healthy middle aged captain. But Kirk was a woman, and from what little Jean-Luc could see, her crew was all women."

Kirk continued, "I don't think it would be wise for anyone here to visit your ship, but please allow me to invite you for lunch. As for how we are going to get back home I haven't any answers yet."

The transporter chamber whined as Lt. Rand operated the controls. Three figures materialized and stepped off the stage. Jean-Luc spoke, "Permission to come aboard Captain Kirk?" Kirk nodded. Then Jean-Luc turned and introduced "Lt. Geordi Laforge, and Commander Data."

Captain Kirk introduced, "First Officer Commander Sopok, Lt. Paula Chekov, Lt. Sukie Sulu, Lt. Uhura, Dr. Lenora McCoy, Science Officer Lt. Savik, Lt. Janice Rand, and Lt. Commander Monnie Scott. Now, I know this will be an inconvenience, but could you please put on these radiation suits. In our universe, warp core emissions will kill males with too much exposure."

Jean-Luc smiled, "Well that explains allot. However Mr. Data will not require one."

Geordi commented, "It's a pleasure to be aboard your ship Commander Scott, and Captain I can confirm a particle emission passing through the ship deadly enough to kill within two standard days or a week if wearing a radiation suit. Maybe we can help you with that Commander Scott."

Scotty commented, "Thank you, Lt. Lafarge, but how did you confirm the particle emissions without a tricorder?"

Jean-Luc frowned, "Perhaps some of the enhancements of the future generations should just be taken for granted and not explained too thoroughly."

"Agreed!" said Captain Kirk. "Maybe over lunch we can discuss how to get back home."

After lunch, Jean Luc and Geordi returned to the Enterprise-E, and left Data to help solve the inter-dimensional problem with Scotty.

The next day, Scotty had solved the problem. The answer had been simple, travel back in time and space to where the storm had been when the Enterprise-A passed through and follow the path backwards. Of course they wanted to make sure that the Enterprise-A didn't see them as they went back through.

As he was about to leave, Data gave Scotty a diagram, and saluted Captain Kirk before he stepped into the transporter and was sent back to the Enterprise-E. He stepped off the transporter stage and conferred with Commander Riker. "They are already to go, and I gave them a diagram of an emission damper from their era so as not to give them any paradoxes."

As the Enterprise-A headed back in time and back to it's own universe, Commander Scott approached Dr. McCoy and explained, "Mr. Data gave me this diagram of a warp core emission damper. If it works it would mean that men all over the galaxy could travel at warp speed safely. What do you think Doctor?"

Dr. McCoy frowned, "Dammit, Sounds like an obvious violation of the prime directive, Mr. Data should have known better. Why don't you destroy that before it does any damage?"

"Ay, consider it done Doctor." smiled Scotty.


End file.
